<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of a GID (god in denial) by QueenTimeyWimey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210973">Tales of a GID (god in denial)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTimeyWimey/pseuds/QueenTimeyWimey'>QueenTimeyWimey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deity Percy Jackson, F/M, Powerful Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTimeyWimey/pseuds/QueenTimeyWimey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy almost dies in his fight against Kronos, and is saved by being turned into a god. But all Percy really wants to do is go to high school and be with Annabeth.</p><p>P.S. I plan on including HOO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hey, I’m a god now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Thanks for stumbling upon the wreck that is this fic! I hope you enjoy it, and please do tell me what you think, or if you’ve found any errors. I’m not a very good writer, but I just can’t get this idea out of my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi. I’m Perseus, god of time, and this is the story of how my already fucked up life got even worse.</p><p>It was a long and hard battle, but in the end, I managed to find the weak spot Luke chose, his left armpit, and stab Kronos there. Thing is, he also found my weak spot, and now I was also dying.</p><p>My mom, my poor mom, who was going to tell her I was dead? She did everything she could for me. She put up with that Gabe so that I wouldn’t get hunted by monsters. She understood when I had to go off on quests, even though it hurt her to see me risk my life. And she supported me and loved me for who I was. Did she know how rare that was among parents of demigods?</p><p>And Annabeth. Annabeth with her smile and her love for architecture. She’d have to burn my shroud. I don’t even know what she is to me anymore. She used to be my best friend, but I’m pretty sure we’re past that. She literally took a knife for me. And she’s kissed me. And that moment on the couch where I should her my weak spot. Oh gods, I’m pretty sure I love her.</p><p>But it’s too late, we’re out of time. She’ll find somebody else. Somebody who won’t bring her trouble. And she’ll have kids with those stunning grey eyes. The thought was bittersweet. I guess we weren’t meant to be. Maybe one day I’ll see her again, in Elysium, if we get in.</p><p>I heard her sobbing next to me. Dammit, I should tell her. She should know. I can’t die without telling her how I feel.</p><p>“Annabeth,” I manage to croak out. “I love you. I just wanted you to know that, okay?”</p><p>“I love you, too, you seaweed brain,”</p><p>And then everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>I woke up in a giant white temple. Sun was shining through the roof and clouds slowly lazed by. Wait what! I was supposed to be in the underworld. Dead. Very dead. I looked down and found myself wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and my usual jeans. Except instead of being ripped and bloody, like they were supposed to be after a battle, they were clean and looked brand-new.</p><p>“Hello?” I asked looking around.</p><p>All of a sudden, Apollo flashed in front of me. I didn’t have enough time to look away, yet I wasn’t incinerated. What the Hades was going on?</p><p>“Apollo, why am I not dead.” I asked. “Not only was I hit in my weak spot, you just flashed in, and I didn’t look away.”</p><p>“I probs shouldn’t be the one explaining this to you, but, long story short, you can’t die now.” Okay what the heck? “I need to take you the main temple, so hold my hand, okay?”</p><p>I reluctantly held his hand and we appeared in front of the gods. Why was I the same height as them now? And why was there a new throne. Holy Hera, I’d just been turned into a god.</p><p>“As you’ve probably figured out by now, you’ve been turned into a god.” Zeus thundered. “You are now the god of time and tides, as you defeated Kronos, and the thirteenth Olympian.”</p><p>“Zeus, I don’t want to be a god, much less an Olympian. I just want to be a normal demigod teenager. Go to high school, have a girlfriend. Please.” Hestia gave me a pitiful look.</p><p>“We should let him live out his life,” Poseidon said. Thanks dad, I thought. “He’ll only have to be here on the solstices.”</p><p>“Fine,” Zeus said. He didn’t love the idea, but he seemed a bit… scared? He was probably scared of Poseidon, I told myself, but, deep down, I knew it wasn’t true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shoot, I need to tell my mom I'm low-key immortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm trying to update as much as possible. Do you guys prefer more frequent updates with shorter chapters, or less frequent updates with longer ones?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ding”</p><p>I stepped into the lobby of the Empire State building. It was strange being a god. I couldn’t help but look at all the oblivious mortals going about their day and realize how insignificant they were. How time would pass, and they would die, yet I would not. And I couldn’t help but jealous of their ignorance. Afterall, ignorance is bliss. </p><p>I made my way across the lobby, and it was strange how people seemed to subconsciously clear out of my way. I guess it must be that “godly aura”.  I probably look in a mirror, I thought. I imagine something about my appearance had changed in my transformation. I decided to go the bathroom and take a look. </p><p>I walked into the bathroom, and there was no Percy Jackson staring back at me. No gangly sixteen-year-old with an authority issue and a troublemaker’s smile. No eyes that were a reflection of the sea. Instead there was an extremely powerful immortal teenager whose smile was still crooked, but instead had a certain timelessness to it. Like I could wait forever. And then my eyes. They were the most curious of all. They were still green, but now they had gold flecks, like Kronos’. And they rotated with each second, like a clock ticking. Staring back at me was Perseus, god of time, and I didn’t like that one bit.</p><p>I checked that no one was in the bathroom, and tried to change my form, imagining my hair with blue streaks, because why not? And lo and behold, I found myself with blue-streaked hair. I did it again, this time focusing on my eyes. But they did not change. I spent fifteen minutes growing taller and shorter, changing the color of my hair, and even giving a beard a try, but the one thing that was constant were my eyes. Apparently, even gods couldn't change their eyes. I'd have to ask about that. I changed back to my usual form and exited the bathroom. </p><p>I stepped out onto Fifth Avenue and took in a breath of Manhattan air. Everything was back to normal. People rushed by and cars honked at each other. How could everything be so normal after Kronos had almost taken over the world?</p><p>I should probably go tell my mom I’m alive first, I thought. Knowing the gods, they probably told her nothing. I hailed a taxi with a sharp whistle and told the driver my address. I looked out the window as we headed uptown, still amazed by how normal things were only a week after. The taxi finally pulled up in front of my apartment building and I started panicking about how the Hades I was going to tell my mom that I was now an Olympian god. </p><p>After a much-too-short elevator ride and even more panicking, I found myself knocking on my apartment’s door. My mom opened it in a matter of seconds and upon seeing her I realized how unprepared I still was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this! It means a lot! If you liked it or have any ideas, please, let me know in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Thanks for making it to the end! I do plan on updating quite often, as I literally have nothing else to do (thanks COVID 😒).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>